A Chance to Change
by BrightAngel3
Summary: After killing everyone in the hidden leaf village, Sasuke discovers that Madara is the cause of all his pain and decides to fight him. Something goes wrong and sasuke is taken back in time to his genin days. Time Travel Fic. Eventually sasuke/sakura Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm terrible at updating and had previously convinced myself that I should only write one-shots… But this story was going to be to long and I really felt like I should put it on fanfiction. So despite my better intentions, here's my next multi-chapter fanfiction. Hopefully your reviews will be enough to get me to update my story within a reasonable amount of time. **

**Disclaimer: BrightAngel3 owns nothing**

**

* * *

**

A Chance to Change

It had been three days, three days since the fall of the leaf village. Sasuke just wandered around the remains of the village unsure of what was to come next. _What was left? What was he going to do with the rest of his life?_

Sasuke was near where the hokage tower used to be when he found a cabinet where mission reviews and reports were usually stored. He was mildly surprised that it had survived, but didn't care too much. He was just about to continue walking when something caught his eyes. It had a little something to do with the words UCHIHA and MASSACRE.

As Sasuke read the report he couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi didn't have to kill his entire family. The mission was not forced upon him by Konoha, but by Madara. He followed Madara and joined the Akatski, because it was Madara who threatened to kill everyone including Sasuke and Itachi. Madara had lied. He used Sasuke to get to the eight tails and to get to Naruto.

Sasuke was filled with rage and the desire for revenge. Madara would pay for tricking Sasuke into killing all of his once dear friends. Once again, as they had so many times over the past three days, the pictures of his past friends crumpled and dead bodies passed through his mind. He couldn't help but flinch as he relieved the deaths of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Madara had ruined any hopes for Sasuke to have a happy future, and now Sasuke would make sure that Madara will never have a future. Soon Sasuke would really be the Last Uchiha.

Two days ago, Sasuke had convinced his team to leave him, after all their purpose as Team Taka had been accomplished. This meant that Sasuke would have to track down Madara by himself. He wasn't too concerned, in fact he was 98% sure that Itachi was on his way back to the head Akatski base right now.

An angered and once again revenge driven Sasuke headed off to find and fight Madara.

When Sasuke finally caught up to Madara, he had already sensed him coming and was ready.

"So Sasuke, you're not happy with the results of your revenge, I see"

"My revenge is not complete yet."

"Is that so? I guess you consider me to be your next target. Let me ask you this, Sasuke, When will you finally be through with your revenge?"

"When you are dead"

"Yes, you say that, but is it really true? I thought you were going to get your revenge when you killed Itachi, or every member of the Village of Konoha, but now I can see that you also plan to be the last of your clan. If you defeat me, what will you do now that you're all alone?"

"That doesn't matter; as long as you're dead nothing else will matter. You will pay for tricking me into killing the innocent villagers of Konoha."

"I thought Itachi finally got you to stop caring about those useless bonds you had from Konoha."

"I'm done talking, you will pay." Sasuke then threw several kunai. Madara dodged them easily, by jumping out of their way. Sasuke tried to hit him with a fireball but Madara just disappeared and reappeared safely on the ground.

The next thing Sasuke knew, Madara appeared behind him and slashed at Sasuke with his kunai knife. Sasuke dodged and swung his katana around his back in hopes of hitting Madara, but he had already transported away before Sasuke could successfully land the blow.

Sasuke, figuring out that weapons were not going to have much of an effect in a fight with Madara, turned to fire and let out an enormous fire-style jutsu that destroyed the entire field they were standing in.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Do you really think you can kill me with babyish jutsu like that?" Madara mocked, perfectly unharmed.

Sasuke, who had been getting angrier by the second jumped back in the fight. They continued jutsu after jutsu, dodging and blocking each other's blows. What seemed like hours later, the two Uchiha's were still fighting.

Sasuke knew that he had to end the fight soon, if he was going to have any chance at winning. If things continued as they were, he would be too chakra depleted to complete any decent jutsu.

Sasuke and Madara performed two different jutsu and the same time. Sasuke's was a lightning-style jutsu, while Madara's was fire-style. The jutsu collided and seemed to spin around each other before connecting the two ninja.

The next thing Sasuke knew, everything went black.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Finally a new story : ) I hope yall like it. Please review and tell me what you think or if have any suggestions of how you would like the story to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up, which was really weird considering he never remembered falling asleep. He slowly opened his eyes almost wary to find out where he was. He was in a familiar looking bedroom, with dark blue painted walls. Suddenly, it all came back to him. This was his room. This was the room that he used to use as a kid. It was weird, nothing remained standing after his attack of the village: this room should not still be intact.

He caught sight of the window and saw a glimpse of the village. It was perfectly normal. He began to question himself, wondering if the whole attack of the village was a dream, but he knew it wasn't true. He did attack the village and he did fight Madara.

Still trying to make sense of the recent events, Sasuke headed to the bathroom. After catching sight of himself in the mirror, he froze. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself, but he was definitely several years younger than the reflection of himself that he was used to seeing.

Everything finally started to make sense, well as much sense as could be expected from coming to the conclusion that he has gone back to a time where he was younger and had not killed his brother or destroyed his village.

He walked over to his calendar to try to get a better sense of where he was in his past life. As he looked at his calendar, he suddenly wished that he was as meticulous as Sakura was as a child. She probably would have marked off every day and known exactly what day it was. The best Sasuke could figure out from his calendar was that it was some time before the chunnin exams and after graduating the academy.

Sasuke stood leaning on the rail of the bridge where Team 7 usually met. He could only hope that today would be a day where they actually planned to meet there.

As he waited he thought of all he could change with this new life, but also what he wanted to keep the same. Sakura, he now realized, was exactly the kind of woman he could have fallen for, if he had actually allowed himself the time to fall in love with someone. He knew he wanted Sakura to remain the same, so strong and independent, yet caring and a skilled healer.

That would require making sure Tsunade is brought back to the village to train her. It would benefit Naruto as well. It was on that mission that he learned the rasengan.

As Sasuke thought of his old friend and rival Naruto, he knew that this time around Naruto could finally fulfill his dream and become Hokage- Especially now that he wouldn't be wasting his time, trying to bring Sasuke back. And He…He wouldn't have to leave the village to kill his brother, just Madara.

Madara… He briefly wondered what happened to him after their fight. Is there some way that he too was … "SASUKE!"

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by a very loud and yelling Sakura. Not that he really minded, after all those years he spent after running away to Orochimaru, he had kind of come to miss his loud and obnoxious team mates. There was no way he would never tell them though, the Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long time it took me to update. ): But I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm still going to need your reviews to keep me writing and any suggestions of how you think the story should go will be appreciated. **

"SASUKE! Guess What?" shouted Sakura as she finally met Sasuke on the bridge.

"Hn" Sasuke responded, not intending to waste his time guessing.

"I was on my way here when that Ino-Pig tried to brag to ME about her last mission. So I began to tell her about our mission with the bridge builder and the attack by Zabuza and Haku, when Naruto walked up and ruined everything. He was exaggerating so much that now she won't even believe anything about the mission."

Upon hearing that the Bridge Builder Mission had already happened, Sasuke was mildly relieved. Not that an Uchiha couldn't handle doing the mission again, he didn't want to bother with the hassle of making sure that everything happened exactly the same as it had the first time he completed the mission. He knew he didn't want a stupid bridge named after him and didn't want to ensure that he got his sharingan again.

Now that he knew he had his sharingan, Sasuke wondered if he had his other abilities from the future or was he going to have to train to gain them back.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was stairing at him expectantly and realized that he had stopped paying attention to the conversation.

He was saved from either having to ask her to repeat herself or give her his usual response of Hn by a running Naruto.

"SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA… DON'T BE MAD AT ME! IT ISN'T MY FAULT INO DOESN'T BELIEVE US. Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke decided to ignore his intro he knew that if he tried to respond he would only be interrupted by a yelling Sakura.

"IT IS TOO AND YOU KNOW IT," Sakura yelled as she hit him across the head.

"Ouch! Sakuuuuura, that hurt,"

Two hours passed and Sasuke was just starting to remember just how annoying it was waiting for someone who was consistently late… cough cough Kakashi cough

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naurto screamed at the same time. Sakura who was leaning on the bridge next to him screamed right in his ear. It was enough to make any other person wince, but not Sasuke. He just got annoyed, but not as annoyed as he knew he would have been in the past. Everything was still surreal for him, even Naruto and Sakura's constant fighting, waiting for Kakashi, and whatever lame excuse he was going to use this time for being late.

"Sorry, I was helping an old lady cross the street."

Sasuke started to wonder what Kakashi actually did in the morning that constantly made him late. He made a mental note to ask Naruto or Sakura what they thought he was up to. He definitely sensed a Kakashi related mission coming up.

"Today we just have a D-rank mission and then you're free to do as you please."

For Sasuke, this meant training. He knew Naruto would probably go eat some ramen, but he had no idea what Sakura did after missions and after she asked him out. Maybe he could get her to train with him so she would last longer in the Chunnin Exams.

He instantly disregarded that idea, at least for today. Sakura would probably be estatic if he did say yes, but he didn't want her or anyone else to become suspicious of him. Besides, he still wanted to test out his skills to find out if he could still do everything that he had learned over the past few years.

He desperately hoped that all wouldn't be lost, but he knew that there was no way that he would join Orochimaru this time around, but Madara will be a lot harder to defeat than Itachi…

Sasuke was again interrupted from his thoughts, but at least this time it was because they were leaving to complete their D-Rank mission. This time it was walking dogs. Can anyone say boring? At least Sasuke got some amusement out of Naruto trying to prove he was better than "The Great Sasuke Uchiha," by picking the biggest dog possible.

After they finished walking the dogs, Sakura again asked him on a date. As he looked into her hope-filled green eyes, he wondered how he had never noticed or cared in the past. This time he couldn't allow himself to care, not because he would be distracted from his revenge, but saying yes to Sakura would mean that she would stay weak forever and never become the strong ninja and healer that she could be.

"No, Sakura. I'm going to train today."

"But… But, I could train with you," she said voicing one of Sasuke's new found hopes for the future. How he wished he was the one who helped her become strong, but he couldn't… at least not today.


End file.
